dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Kryptonian
Kryptonians are a highly advanced and sophisticated humanoid alien race originating from Krypton, a planet that was located in a distant planetary system to our own. They are a race all but extinct, having a handful of survivors after their planets destruction, most notably Kal-El who was sent away by his father Jor-El to Earth, as well as several Sword of Rao Kryptonian warriors, currently trapped permanently in the Phantom Zone. Biology Kryptonians have an identical physical appearance to Humans; They can, however, be distinguished by their longer lifespans, differences in internal organs and significantly denser body tissue. They are an old and very intelligent race that possess numerous similar characteristics of humans, most notably DNA and the capability of speech. Kryptonians are also known to be able to consume food originating from biospheres other than their own, such as Earth. It is however undetermined what and how much they need consume for it to be sustainable. They are anisogamous and are known to mate and give birth the same way humans do, but recover much faster than humans. Kryptonians stopped natural reproduction processes later on, leading to artificial population control and laws forbidding natural reproduction. Kryptonians within their natural environment are known to be as weak as a human and are known to live within an atmosphere that would kill any human, unless that human is wearing a Breather. Kryptonians are also known to possess natural solar cells that allow them to process solar energy, which is what fuels their powers. Powers & Abilities Under their native Red sun, Kryptonians possess physical attributes similar to normal humans. However, when exposed to solar radiation from a Yellow Sun, Kryptonians gain superhuman abilities that greatly surpass those of humans and even most super and meta humans. The powers obtained by the Yellow Sun are at their peak when their user fully understands and embraces them and themselves, as Clark was far weaker before learning of his heritage as the Kryptonian Kal-El and becoming Superman, as he strained under the weight of a huge oil rig he held up, exerting his full strength to the point of pain and falling unconscious into the ocean. He has never been seen straining when physically exerting himself afterward. Zod and his loyal Sword of Rao followers mastered their abilities due to their design upon birth, where they were made to learn quick and become increasing skilled on experience, though they did not master all of these abilities as they did not test their limitations as Kal-El did. These powers include: *'Solar Energy Absorption'- Kryptonians naturally absorb solar radiation and can store it in their cells for energy. When Kryptonians reach Earth, their cells become storage components for solar radiation, absorbing the sunlight, which in turn, runs all of their abilities. Such energy, when properly utilized, can heal, strengthen, and energize Kryptonians. The more solar energy a Kryptonian absorbs, the more powerful he or she becomes. Hence, Kal-El's far more extensive solar-energy supply makes him even stronger than other Kryptonians, such as Faora-Ul, Nam-Ek and Zod, who have only arrived on Earth relatively recently. Kryptonian cells function like a super battery, hyper metabolizing specific wavelengths of radiation as fuel to enable living functions and/or superhuman abilities. The wavelength of the Earth's atmosphere acts as fuel to enable all of their powers. Every time a Kryptonian uses any of their superhuman abilities, his/her body expends absorbed sunlight and therefore capable of utilizing any of them to various degrees, through controlled circumstances. Under Yellow Sun: *'Invulnerability' - Their extremely dense body tissue renders a Kryptonian virtually indestructible, capable of withstanding high-caliber bullets, sharp objects, extreme forces, asphyxiation, artillery shells, lasers, falls from great heights. Kryptonians are also invulnerable to extreme temperatures (both hot and cold). In addition, Kryptonians are immune to all earthly diseases, bacteria and viruses. Some of the few things that actually can harm Kryptonians are Aquaman's Trident of Neptune, Wonder Woman's Sword, kryptonite xenominerals, and other Kryptonians (who can generate enough force to break through a Kryptonian's invulnerability). In addition, Kryptonians are capable of breathing underwater, and can even survive without an atmosphere, in outer space. Because of this, Kryptonians are resistant to all forms of physical damage. Their enhanced durability allows them to exert much harder attacks when in battle (without them having to worry about injuring themselves in the process), with such attacks having the force to break the sound barrier and generate shock-waves in-between their bodies and what they come in physical contact with while exerting blows of tremendous force. As such, not even the strongest of humans can hurt them (with Ludlow's attempt to push Clark only making him bounce off of the latter); high-caliber bullets bounce off them, rockets, bombs and lasers do not hurt them, but can still temporarily stun them, and an incredible amount of force can knock them out. For instance, Clark was knocked out when falling into the sea after the massive oil rig he saved exploded. That, however, was while he was still limited by his lack of understanding of himself and his abilities, as well as his lack of self-acceptance. After finally accepting his alien heritage and embracing his powers as the Kryptonian Kal-El, Clark became far less vulnerable than ever before, and was unfazed after crashing into a mountain at very high speeds (with enough force to sheer off the mountaintop). Even so, Kal-El was still disoriented and rendered half-conscious by the incredibly powerful attacks of fellow Kryptonians Faora-Ul and Nam-Ek when they repeatedly struck him, since he had never before engaged opponents of equal power before. However, Kal-El soon became accustomed to attacks of such power, and fared much better in his final battle with Zod, exchanging numerous mighty blows with the latter, and was even able to survive and fly against the tremendous force of the World Engine's colossal gravity beam, all without losing focus or consciousness. Faora-Ul herself, though she had a sense of self-acceptance and self understanding, was left disoriented and in agony when the breather that allowed her enhanced senses to be stable (without her having to learn to hone them) was destroyed by Kal-El, greatly weakening her, to the point that a direct hit from a powerful missile knocked her unconscious. In addition, Kal-El ultimately landed a massive punch on Nam-Ek, briefly knocking the latter out, with the blow being of such force that the several train cars that the latter crashed into instantly exploded on the impact. *'Superhuman Strength' - Kryptonians possess tremendous, potentially incalculable superhuman strength while under a yellow sun. They can generate incredible physical force with slight movements that are capable of breaking the sound barrier and creating extreme shock-waves and sonic booms in-between their bodies and what they come in physical contact with while exerting blows of extreme force. This allows them to effortlessly bend and crush the hardest of metals in their bare hands (even extremely durable Kryptonian alloys and metallic liquids), easily move extremely heavy objects, effortlessly shatter concrete, toss vehicles such as cars, trucks and entire trains great distances, easily overpower humans and even most super- and metahumans, decimate huge structures, and level whole cities. A Kryptonian's strength is at its peak when their user fully understands and accepts themselves and their powers, since before doing so, Clark, while already incredibly strong, was strained under the weight of the massive oil rig he held up, exerting his full strength to the point of pain and falling unconscious into the ocean. However, after learning and embracing his Kryptonian heritage as Kal-El, Clark became far stronger than ever before, and has never since been seen to physically exert himself, not even when he flew against the tremendous force of a Kryptonian World Engine's gravity beam, even though he was somewhat weakened by the terraforming Kryptonian aura that it was generating. In addition, however, even a Kryptonian's peak strength can be further increased by direct exposure to yellow sunlight, so Kal-El's more extensive solar-energy supply makes him even stronger than other Kryptonians, such as Faora-Ul, Nam-Ek and Zod, who have only arrived on Earth relatively recently. Kryptonians can even generate enough force to knock out another Kryptonian (like Kal-El did to Nam-Ek, briefly), and enough to actually break through another Kryptonian's invulnerability, such as when Kal-El managed to break Zod's incredibly durable neck, though it took greater exertion than he had done before, while fighting Zod, generating a shock-wave in the process. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Enables a Kryptonian to run, fly or exercise for very long periods of time without easily tiring. Kryptonians possess incredible endurance in all physical activities due to receiving better nourishment from the solar energy from our yellow sun. A Kryptonian's endurance and ability to continue physical action without strain is at their peak when their user fully understands and accepts themselves and their powers, as Clark was far weaker before learning of his heritage as Kal-El and becoming Superman, as he strained under the weight of a huge oil rig he held up, exerting his full strength to the point of pain and falling unconscious into the ocean. He was never seen straining himself when physically exerting himself afterward, not even when he flew against the tremendous force of a Kryptonian World Engine's gravity beam, even though he was somewhat weakened by the terraforming Kryptonian aura that it was generating. In addition, when Kal-El flew back to Metropolis from the southern Indian Ocean (on the other side of the world) at tremendous supersonic speeds, he showed no signs of fatigue at all, and proceeded to fight Zod without having to catch his breath. *'Superhuman Healing' - Allows a Kryptonian to heal quickly from most wounds which were inflicted during an exposure to kryptonite or under a red sun's radiation, for instance. *'Longevity' - Allows a Kryptonian to grow old without appearing to age, enabling them to be effectively younger than how they look having an average life span far greater than humans. A Kryptonian's constant absorption of solar energy delays cell deterioration; as such, provided they are under a yellow sun. This, along with their immunity to earthly diseases, bacteria, and viruses, provides a Kryptonian with a form of ageless immortality, unless they are killed by either a being of similar incalculable strength, or during an exposure to kryptonite xenominerals or a red sun's radiation. *'Superhuman Speed' - Enables a Kryptonian to move at incredible supersonic velocities, many times faster than the speed of sound. As their weakest movements can break the sound barrier, their speed can generate forces similar to that of bullets or rockets. They can move, run, fly, and react at supersonic speed. Kal-El was able to fly from the southern Indian Ocean to Metropolis (on the other side of the planet) in a small fraction of a minute, and was even able to fly fast enough to escape the tremendous gravitational pull of a miniature Phantom energy singularity. Self-acceptance and self-understanding, as well as that of their powers, allow a Kryptonian's speed and reflexes to be at their peak. The Scarlet Speedster Flash is the only being capable of running slightly faster than a Kryptonian. **'Superhuman Reflexes': Kryptonians' speed also augments their reaction time, allowing them to react to danger and events much faster than a normal human. The movement generated by their reflexes can cause sonic booms by breaking the sound barrier. Self acceptance and self understanding, as well as that of their powers allow a Kryptonian's speed and reflexes to be at their peak. *'X-Ray Vision' - Allows a Kryptonian to see through almost any material. Kryptonians can mentally break down the polymers in objects and organisms, allowing them to see through the object or person. As such, Kal-El had no problem seeing through the one-way mirror of an interrogation room, which enabled him to face Dr. Hamilton while talking to him, and even read the ID badge in the latter's pocket. He also saw through several walls simultaneously, observing several soldiers in an adjacent room. Lead appears to be the only substance that Kryptonian x-ray vision cannot penetrate. Since a Kryptonian's senses are inhumanly high, uncontrollable and unstable when first discovered, it can cause a Kryptonian to randomly see through objects at varying levels, which, along with the extremely powerful hearing and other senses, can overwhelm them. *'Heat Vision' - Allows a Kryptonian to fire 2 thick laser-like beams of intensified heat, in the form of heat irradiated space or fiery like beams, at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power or by triggering it with certain emotion, willpower, or thought, such things being intense frustration or anger, or the will to act or fight. Kryptonians are able to generate these from both eyes, while the energy itself originates from the nerves behind the eyes, causing the soft tissue near the eye to glow orange with the nerves generating great amounts of heat energy. It also seems to distort pressure around the eye, as the tissue around the eye has veins that turn black and protrude from the face. Their heat vision is strong enough to quickly melt steel, titanium, and other metals, even more durable alien metals with ease, with the intensity of molten rock. Heat vision also generates considerable concussive force which can repel opponents away from them and hurt their opponents. However, they cannot move their eyes when the beam is too intense, and so must move their whole head, while the intense light generated by the visible form of the ability can be enough to disorient the user themselves, as Kal-El was momentarily dazed due to discomfort in his eyes when using the power against Zod, allowing the latter to strike a heavy blow on the former. A Kryptonian can learn to focus this energy and project heat in any direction in strait beams, though they can simply look at an object and superheat it without a beam, as well as control the size of the beams and change their intensity. Since a Kryptonian's senses are inhumanly high, uncontrollable and unstable when first discovered, finding their heat vision can disorient and pain them, as the solar energy builds in their eyes and can overwhelm them even further when the energy releases, especially when it takes its fiery beam form. This can be easily overcome by force of will, as discovering the ability and being aware of it allows the user to learn of its trigger and take mental or emotional hold over it. This was demonstrated when Zod, after discovering heat vision as one of his powers after accidentally triggering it (making him bellow in pain), he was able to hone it seconds afterward. While fighting Faora-Ul and Nam-Ek, Superman attacked them both with his heat vision, cutting through their extremely durable armor, and while it didn't damage the Kryptonians themselves, it caused Faora enough burning pain to make her bellow and loosen her hold on Kal-El. *'Telescopic Vision' - Allows a Kryptonian to clearly see things over vast distances. For instance, when Kal-El first saw Black Zero hovering over Smallville, he was able to zoom in and perceive it in detail. Since a Kryptonian's senses are inhumanly high, uncontrollable and unstable when first discovered, it can cause a Kryptonian to randomly focus on certain things in their field of vision without being able to restore their sight to normal view or can switch between teloscopic and normal view at random and at varying levels, which along with their other senses, can overwhelm them. *'Superhuman Hearing' - Enables a Kryptonian to hear sounds over greater distances, and to filter out background sounds. Kryptonians can eavesdrop on important conversations and cries for help from miles away, and possess enough control to exclude ambient sounds in order to focus on a specific source or frequency. Since a Kryptonian's senses are inhumanly high, uncontrollable and unstable when first discovered, it can cause a Kryptonian to randomly focus on certain things they hear over vast distances and being unable to stop focusing on specific things. Since their hearing can be unstable and cause any sound at almost any distance or loudness to be amplified to overwhelming volume. A Kyptonian faced with this must find a thought that they can use to filter the noise and allow them relief from the overwhelming pain of their hearing. They also seem to have a mental telepathy associated with sounds, as Kryptonians can hear screams from space (where there is no air for sound waves to travel through). *'Flight' - Allows one to maneuver precisely in any direction, as well as hover, and travel against the force of gravity. Kryptonians can defy gravity through gravitational manipulation, shown first by Kal-El, with bits of snow and gravel being in a gravitational pull around him before he took off. Gravity is manipulated around the Kryptonian that uses it, while other objects levitate around them due to a higher gravitational pull generated by the Kryptonian. The ground can shake as if a tremor is present due to the Kryptonian manipulating gravity and siphoning physical force. Utilizing gravity, kinetic energy, and other forces, a Kryptonian can reach tremendous supersonic speeds when flying. When siphoning fundamental forces to fly, it can vibrate the ground and makes objects the size of pebbles levitate, as well as winds being forced into circular or outward motion. Their ability can create the force to create sonic booms by moving fast enough and with enough force to easily break the sound barrier. They can maneuver with precision in any direction, as well as instantly stop their kinetic energy and hover. Through this power they can fly over the skies, hover on air and in space, as well as defy any oppositional force, unless it is as powerful as their own, such as that generated by other attacking Kryptionians or the Phantom energy singularity portal that near sucked Kal-El and Lois Lane in. Since it is self-acceptance and self-understanding, as well as that of their powers allow a Kryptonian's powers to be at their peak, it takes this and the testing of their limits to allow a Kryptonian to fully access their flight ability. Weaknesses Although they would appear invincible under a Yellow Sun, with extremely few races being able to match the might of a Kryptonian, they do have several exploitable vulnerabilities. Kal-El spends 33 years learning how to control his abilities throughout their development in his childhood and puberty having a significant advantage over the Kryptonian soldiers, who haven't yet learned to master the more specific abilities relating to their senses. *'Red Sun Radiation' - Kryptonians are vulnerable when exposed to a Red Sun, the native sun which their planet Krypton orbited. This renders a Kryptonian seemingly human, and while it does not change them physically, it immediately drains all of their powers, with them being unable to charge themselves back up while still under a red sun. While within Black Zero, the atmospheric conditions of which contain a red sun's radiation, Kryptonians will likewise be stripped of all their powers. *'New Planetary Atmosphere' - Also the exposure to Krypton's native environmental conditions weaken and at first even incapacitate Kal-El. As a baby, he struggled to breathe on Earth, and it took him some time to adapt. The same thing happens to Zod when his helmet is smashed and he is overloaded with the new environment and his enhanced senses activating for the first time. When Kal-El entered Black Zero, the atmospheric conditions of which were like that of his Krypton, he was greatly weakened, and collapsed unto his knees and passed out, with his nose beginning to bleed, since he had become unaccustomed to Krypton's atmosphere, having lived on Earth for so long. However, given some time, a Kryptonian's body will adapt to the new environment, with Zod having done so shortly before his final battle with Kal-El. *'Beings of Equal Power' - Beings of comparable incalculable might, such as other Kryptonians, can generate enough force that can knock out, injure and even kill Kryptonians, breaking through their invulnerability without the need of kryptonite. For instance, Kal-El possessed the strength to knock Nam-Ek unconscious and break Zod's incredibly durable neck, killing him. *'Lack of Understanding and Acceptance' - Unless Kryptonians fully understand and accept their powers and alien heritage, they, while still incredibly strong and powerful, will be unable to reach their full potential, and will remain considerably weaker than they would otherwise be. This is best shown when Clark was strained under the weight of the massive oil rig he held up, exerting his full strength to the point of pain and falling unconscious into the ocean when the rig exploded. However, after learning and embracing his Kryptonian heritage as Kal-El, Clark became far stronger, faster, and more durable than ever before, and has never since been seen to physically exert himself, not even when single-handedly fighting the World Engine's tremendously powerful gravity beam. Language & Culture The Kryptonian language is an alien language filled with hieroglyphics and shapes that can be read by its people. The Kryptonian language is referred to as "Kryptonian". All Kryptonians wear similar clothing in respect to their gender. Males all wear the same suit comprised of their chosen colors and the symbol of their House on their chest. Females where an near identical version. Thousands of years ago during the era of expansion, Krypton prohibited their fleets from colonizing worlds inhabited with a developing species. Kryptonian children are genetically engineered in a laboratory to make them a more efficient race. Some are engineered to be better soldiers, or smarter to be a better scientist. When the Kryptonians Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van conceived a child naturally, it was deemed a crime by their laws. Krypton's population all belong to a certain Guild from which they are chosen and grown for at birth. The main guilds are the Kryptonian Warrior Guild, Kryptonian Thinker Guild, Kryptonian Mediator Guild, Kryptonian Artisan Guild and the Kryptonian Laborer Guild. Survivors *'Kal-El' *'Sword of Rao' (all permanently imprisoned) **'Faora-Ul' **'Nam-Ek' **'Jax-Ur' **'Tor-An' **'Car-Vex' **'Dev-Em II' **'Nadira' Technology *'Metallic Liquid': A liquid metal that is used for holographic projections in a variety of roles. Is extremely durable when hardened into constructs. *'Growth Codex': A technology that is able to grow new Kryptonians from a genetic piece of genetic matter. *'Kal-El's Starcraft': A custom built ship used by Jor-El to send his infant son to safety from the planet's destruction. *'Fortress of Solitude': The Fortress was a scout ship used by Kryptonian Pioneers to Earth and contained the Super Suit. *'Black Zero': A Prison ship that brought General Zod from Krypton to Earth and ultimately saved him from Krypton's perishment. *'Command Key': A key that is capable of unlocking Kal-El's ship and the Fortress of Solitude. *'Dropship': A beetle-looking very fast and agile dropship used for a number of roles. *'Service Robots': Mechanical robots that serve the wealthy families of Krypton with any needs. *'Energy Lance': A sword-like weapon used by Kryptonian military. *'Phantom Zone': A prison located in subspace. *'Phantom Zone Projector': The projector that creates a black hole to access the Phantom Zone. *'Gunship': A Large heavily weaponized gunship aerial combat vehicle. *'Attack Ship': An attack and transport aerial vehicle. *'Hammerhead': A large aerial combat vehicle. *'World Engine': A machine activated at one end of a planet that works cooperatively with a ship at the other end, pulsating the field of gravity and essentially terraforming to suit Kryptonian needs. *'Breather': Headwear worn to protect Kryptonians from any hazardous atmosphere and keep them from experiencing a sensory overload. *'Energy Rifle': A rifle based mobile armament used by Kryptonian Armed Forces. It is designed as their only and primary rifle. *'Energy Pistol': A pistol based mobile armament used by Kryptonian Armed Forces. It is designed as their primary and only sidearm. *'Phantom Drive' is an engine that is capable of vast interstellar travel by the means of manipulating a black hole. Trivia *Kryptonians can fly much faster than Mach 1 (approximately 1,225 km/h or 761 mph). See Also *Krypton *Kal-El Category:Races Category:Kryptonian